Karl Wrenbury
Karl is the son of a single mum since his father Damon Wrenbury left them. He may have Asperger's as Clarice Bean says as a "zingy thing inside of him that he can't really control". Karl also really likes dogs since his mum looks after dogs for people . Karl Wrenbury is Clarice's new friend in the trilogy novels. He is the same age as Clarice Bean which is 11 years old in Utterly Me and Clarice Bean Trouble and later on 12 in Don't Look Now. At first Karl was forced to work with Clarice in Utterly Me, at first Clarice didn't like Karl since he caused a lot of trouble in school. After she got to know him and they end up being friends and showed sympathy to each other, and they worked on a Ruby Redfort project with each other In Clarice Bean Spells Trouble Karl is looking to try to find his dad and ends up getting his father's phone number. He tried to call his dad but Clarice didn't think it would work and Karl was upset with her and decided not to be friends. After the phone call he ran ripped up his dad's phone number and ran out the telephone booth crying. When he is asked to write about his weekend for school he refused because he doesn't want people to know about his private business, and he threw a huge fit and also tossed his chair across the room. At the end Karl spray painted: "School stinks, and I hope Mrs. Wilberton gets murdered by a rhinoceros" (but didn't put the silent "h" in rhinoceros), in red paint on the brick school wall out side in the yard. When Karl found out Clarice lied to Mrs. Wilberton and Mr. Pickering it was her that did it just so Karl would not get in trouble and suspended, then he and Clarice made up and were friends again. In Don't Look Now, Karl is revealed to also have a younger brother named Alf who is smart for his age. And also in the story he likes a new girl named Clem Hansson which makes Clarice jealous and suspicious of her. Karl got into a fight with the school bully Justin Brooch to protect Clem. At the end he got injured at the end of the book with a broken arm, but was taking pain killers to recover, and Clarice was visiting him. Trivia • Karl is implied to have Aspergers, because of his way of thinking, and learning and emotional disabilities. • We don't see alot of pictures of Karl throughout the series, we only see only 2 full picture which is when he was drinking soda and another one when he falls into the pool. • We still don't know what happened to Karl's dad. It is likley that he and his mum separated and he moved away. • It's possible that Clarice and Karl have feelings for each other. Since in Clarice Bean Spells Trouble it is shown Clarice cared a lot for Karl and in Don't Look Now Karl was asking Clarice to go swimming, and when Clarice was worried about visiting Mr. Larsson Karl offered to go with her. * He can drink juice through his nose, as shown in utterly me. * He is very good at English and spelling. Category:Main characters